1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging, and particularly to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical fixed-focus camera module includes a holder and a barrel. In assembly, the barrel is inserted in the holder and is completely fixed with the holder via an adhesive. Accordingly, in operation, it is impossible to achieve focusing. Sometimes, the image taken by the fixed-focus camera module may be unclear.
Therefore, a new camera module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.